


I Am

by cecld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Beta Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Powerful Pack, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sterek but not the main focus until closer to the end, Stiles-centric, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: For his own safety Stiles is kicked out of the pack. However it comes at a tradgedy, the next day Stiles father is killed by an unknown werewolf.The next day Stiles is gone, no where to be found.Stiles tracks down the wolf to the most dangerous pack in the world and suddenly he is messing in something he shouldn't be and he had no idea how much this would change his fate.





	1. Chapter 1

_If someone had told me this is what would happen to me I'd laugh at them._

_How could weak skinny defenceless Stiles become alpha of the most dangerous pack in existence?_

_Well..._

_Shall I tell you a story?_


	2. Broken

He couldn't believe this was happening, everything just seemed to much. The conversation with the pack still going through his mind and now... _this?!_

 _"I though you said he wouldn't be involved in this kind of stuff any more!"_ Stiles snarled, glaring hatefully at the pack. 

"We didn't realise the wolf was there until it was to late, I'm-" 

"You say sorry and I'll freaking gut you, _fuck you_! You're not sorry!" Stiles retorted furiously.

"Stiles" Lydia tried but Stiles just shook his head angrily.

"No! Just stop! I don't want to talk, just-just get out!"  Stiles hissed, glaring at all of them.

The pack glanced at each other, unsure what to do.

"I said out!" Stiles growled. 

"The Sheriff will be okay-" Kira tried to say. 

Stiles let out a bitter almost hysterical laugh, pointing at his fathers body, unconscious on the hospital bed.

" _Okay_?! He's in a coma! And I was just told that he might not wake up again!" 

Scott opened his mouth but Stiles refused to listen.

"The only reason you are here is because you feel guiltily because it was a wolf in your territory that you should have known about! I'm not pack any more, remember!" Stiles said through gritted teeth.

He wanted to punch someone or scream or _cry_.

But punching werewolves wasn't a  good idea and he _refused_ to break down in front of them. 

Not now and never again. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to get out?! Or do you want me to call someone to get rid of you all? You're not family after all"  Stiles thought inside his head _you've made that clear._

"We were just trying to protect you Stiles-" 

Stiles exploded.

"I don't want to here it! Shut up and get the hell away from me and my father!" Stiles roared, straightening and getting right up into Scott's personal space.

He was satisfied to see they were the same hight.

Scott actually fliched and stepped back s little, probably in shock.

Stiles eyes were blurry as he hissed in an ice cold voice "Get out"

Despite Stiles being only human there was something in his voice that Scott and the pack did not want to mess with.

One by one they dispersed.

Stiles didn't watch them leave, focusing on his fathers still form, just listerning to the footsteps die down.

Once he was sure they were gone, all of them, only then did Stiles finally break down.

He bent his head, collapsing on to a chair next to his father and _sobbed_ until he fell asleep and his nightmares took him. 


	3. You Have Me

The pack got the call a couple of hours after they had left. Mellisa had sounded distraught. The Sheriff's breathing had stopped and then his heart had stopped. The doctors had been unable to get it started again. 

The Sheriff, Stiles father was dead. 

And Stiles was missing. After leaving him to grieve and say one last goodbye to his father, Melissa had come back to see that Stiles had gone.

Scott swore angrily, what the hell should he do now? 

Before he could really think of anything he saw that Lydia had started to ring up someone... 

"Derek? It's about Stiles" She said softly. 

"Hey! What are you doing?! We don't need Derek's help" Scott snapped. 

She gave him a disbelieving look "Scott, you do realise that recently when he wasn't with us, Stiles has been hanging out with Derek right?" 

She knew she hasn't acted right towards Stiles but Scott was Stiles best freind, how hadn't he noticed?

Scott didn't know how to reply. 

Derek felt a rush of sadness and anger towards what he'd just been told but he knew the priority was Stiles and he had an idea to what Stiles was thinking in the state he was probably in. 

He'd want revenge and the wolf who had hurt his father was still roaming free. 

Derek never knew he could run so fast, before he knew it he was at the Sheriff's station, it was shut down but he broke in anyway, quickly climbing into the station as silently as he could. 

He made a rush for the room with all the footage on the video camera's, only to come to a halt when the door was swung open. 

Stiles looked a mess, his eyes red from crying and his clothes crumpled, his expression twisted in one of agony and hatred. 

He stiffened in suprise when he saw Derek in front of him and scowled at him. 

"You can't stop me Derek" He said coldly. 

"I know how you're feeling but this isn't the right way to deal with this" Derek pleaded, stepping in his way.

"Move" Stiles simply replied.

"No"

Stiles looked like he was struggling to stop himself from punching Derek in the face.

"Revenge isn't always the best way"

"Why not? Don't give me that crap! You're not Scott" Stiles hissed.

Derek didn't reply.

Stiles added, stepping into Derek's position "I'm not going to stop until I know that wolves dead. If you want me to stop you're going to have to knock me unconscious, hell even then when I've woken I'll keep on trying to leave. So? What will it be?"

Derek has never known Stiles to be this confident or maybe it wasn't confidence, maybe it was just raw grief and anger.

He slowly stepped aside, grimacing as he did so.

Stiles sneered "Thought so"

He walked past Derek, bumping his shoulder roughly.

"Stiles, I...heard what the pack did" Derek said finally just as Stiles was about to leave.

Stiles stopped walking but he didn't turn around, suddenly his tensed up body seemed to relax but his voice was anything but "Tell me Derek, why should I stay? _He's gone_. I have _no one_ "

Derek felt like he wanted to say something, the answer was one the tip of his tonge but he just couldn't form the words.

It was like someone had clogged up his throat.

Stiles then walked out the door, once he was sure Derek had no response for him, no reason he should stay.

But there was a reason. A thought that drifted through Derek's head but _dam him_ , he couldn't bring himself to say.

_You have me..._


	4. Fighting Pits

Stiles long journey began. It felt like months before he caught up with the wolf again. On the side he took odd jobs to sustain himself, walking every day and poking his nose into everything. He was always busy, being busy took his mind of what actaully had happened. 

At first when he started, his legs ached every single day, there where days where his leg muscles cramped up where it took him ages to move again but soon Stiles was suprised to find that his legs did just not ache any more as he became use to the mile walks. 

He finally came to the city that the wolf has last been seen. Stiles now knew his name and where he lived. 

Darris Egor and the wolf had joined a pack that Stiles could barely get any information on. 

There where no packs near this area apart from this one, apparently there had been but they all had gone missing, no one around to say what had actually happened to them. 

The pack that Stiles had gotten this information from had even refused to call the pack by name, they had seemed terrified, even though they lived many miles always from this packs territory. Which apperently had been expanded to the whole city and two other close towns. 

No one had offered to take him there but they had told him where the pack mostly liked to group up. 

In the middle of the city, there was a huge building, where from what he'd heard it used to be a huge arena, a huge fighting arena but that's all the pack he's talked to had known about it. 

Stiles also had been told that this pack was one of the biggest packs in the world, with hundreds of members. 

So he knew that he must have been spotted already once he entered the city, despite being human he knew he smelt of wolf because of Derek and the McCall Pack. 

Despite this he was suprised he was not stopped as he headed straight for the fighting arena, no one in the city gave him a second glance. 

Stiles stopped, staring up at the massive building. This was it. This was where he'd find _him_. 

He suddenly felt like he'd colllasp, could he really do this?! But... he had too...

Just thinking about that wolf made Stiles hands curl into fists, for the first time he could say he actually wanted to kill _him_ , to _tear him apart._

His hatred had only grown over this time. Spirlings out of control, so with a hardened heart he headed onto the wolves den.

The air was dusty and it stunk of blood and something else that Stiles couldn't put his finger on. The werewolves where there, right in front of him but no one seemed to notice him, they all seemed to be focusing on someone that was happening in the middle. 

Stiles noticed with shock that all the werewolves were ripped and around each every one of them there was this aggressive and frightening arua. They all honestly looked like they could snap him or even Derek like twig which was saying something. All werewolves Stiles had seen so far where well filled out but it all to a new level here. 

He slowly made his way towards whatever all the wolves seemed to be paying attention too. Again no one seemed to pay him attention, some even moving out of his way once they saw he was trying to get through. 

Stiles slowly got through the crowd, making sure he wasn't at the front but close to it so he could see what was going on. 

There was an older man, standing  up, facing the crowd, a women around the same age as him standing next to him. 

They both just like the other werewolves looked much stronger and tougher than the different packs Stiles had seen, though he knew that wasn't many.

He tuned into what the older man was saying. His voice boomed powerfully over the area. 

He had brunette hair and a scarred face while the women next to him was blonde but her expression was deadly. 

"Some who have not heard the news must be wondering why we are all here. Our newly appointed alpha, Tenris is dead. He was challenged earlier this morning and was defeated. Our new alpha will show themselves in our next meeting tomorrow" 

There where some mutters from the crowd. 

Stiles heard someone say mockingly "Knew he wouldn't last" 

"I wonder who took him down" 

"Probably not who we're looking for" 

"Yeah, someone will gut them by this tommorow" 

"However" The women in front of the crowd started to speak, the crowd fell silent "We actually may have a new addition to the fighting pits, he came wondering in to our territory about an hour ago" 

Before Stiles could register what was going on, strong hands gripped him and with ease pulled him into the area where the older women and man where standing. 

His heart thudded hard into his chest.

Wait...

What?! 

The older man smiled down at Stiles, his eyes flashing a dangerous piercing blue. 

"Hello little human, did you think you could get in so easily?" 

He called out to the pack "Let's show him where trespasses go, shall we?!" 

Blood thirsty cheers rang through the crowd.

 _Tresspassers_?

Suddenly Stiles realised that they must think he was part of a pack because of him smell, that he just wondered into their territory! 

"No! Wait! I'm not in a pack! They kicked me out! I didn't mean any disrespect! I was searching for a wolf that was part of your pack, please!" Stiles cried out. 

He tried not to cry out in pain at how hard the wolf was holding his wrist in a bone crushing grip. 

"Oh?" 

"He-his names Darris Egor" 

The mutters started to ring out from the crowd. 

The blonde haired women said coldly, her eyes narrowing slightly "The run away?" 

_Run away?_

Seeing his confusion the older man said simply "He thought he could run away from us and join a new pack, however he soon came back to his senses and came running back to us, before we hunted him down" His smile was predatory. 

"Hunted him down?" Stiles said shakily. 

"No one leaves without the alpha's permission" The women said coldly. 

She then slowly looked at him, her eyes lighting up with a sudden idea. 

She smiled wickedly "Mmm, so you want him little human? Well you are in luck, we through him in the fighting pits so he could learn his lesson and come out a better and stronger wolf or die trying but if you want to kill him, let's see who survives, him, a werewolf or you?" 

She told the werewolf who was holding him "Take him to the fighting pits, place him with the other humans" 

Before Stiles could cry out or protest he was dragged from the area. 

He was to in shock to react to much but he did hear the them talking about him before he was pulled out of that room and into a different scarier one. 

"Kill him? The human wants to kill him?" 

"I could see it in his eyes, he'll probably die in those fighting pits but with that hatred in his eyes, it'll exciting to see what he becomes if he survives" 

"If" The older werewolf said, smirking slightly. 

 _"If"_ She agreed _._


	5. 3,2,1

Stiles didn't remember being knocked out but he must have been because he is sure he definitely did not fall asleep. He woke up in a small cell, thirsty and starving. 

The moment he opened his eyes he was met with hundreds of new ones staring into him with different expressions. 

Mutters and whispers echoing around.

Stiles slowly stood up, looking around, he gulped at what he saw. 

There were hundreds of cells though more like cages, stacked up on top of each other. It looked Stiles realised warily, it looked like a kennel but a really dodgy and dirty one, though it wasn't for dogs but for humans. 

He couldn't make out what everyone was saying though it was obviously discussing him. 

Stiles looked over at the person in the next cell to the side of him. It was a women but she was huddled into herself, not making eye contact. She looked sick. 

She didn't look like she wanted anything to do with him but he had to try...

"Hey, I'm Stiles, can..." He stopped himself, seeing her expression, nothing had changed, like she couldn't actually hear him. 

"I wouldn't bother her newbie, she's given up. The next fight will be her last" A girl around his age, to the other side of him said but her tone was anything but helpful.

Her hair had been cut incredibly short and she was caked in dirt and grime. Stiles felt ill looking at her, she was so thin...She also looked ill but there was an alertness and fight inside her still that the other older women lacked. 

She was actually glaring at him. 

"Where are we?!" Stiles quickly demanded, trying to get to the point and not waist his opportunity.

The girl huffed "We're in the human pen idiot, didn't they tell you that? You're human, or didn't you realise that?"

Stiles was quickly getting irritated by her attitude but he tried to stay calm, he needed to find out more! 

"What do you mean? I heard something about the fighting pits?!" 

She rolled her eyes as she replied "You're in the fighting pits, well a part of it anyway. Why do you think we're all stuck here?!"

Stiles tried to understand. 

"Wait so you all fight?"

"Yes!" She snapped. 

"Hey! I just got here, there's no need to be like that. I don't even know you" He retorted angrily. 

"You won't get to either" She replied stiffly then added somewhat more calmly "And I suggest not getting to know anyone in the pits" 

"Why not?" Stiles asked slowly. 

Her eyes seemed to dull as she replied shrugging casually "Its easier that way" 

Something told Stiles he didn't want to know, but being a idiot he still asked. 

Well done Stiles he thought sarcastically. 

"What's easier?" 

The girls eyes hardened and they suddenly became steel and she replied calmly "Easier to kill each other if we're against each other. You have to kill to survive here Stiles. Fight to the death, every day. I heard in the beginning of this year there used to be thousands of humans in the human pen, now there are only hundreds" 

She sneered "Now what do you think happened to them, huh?"

Stiles didn't want to think about it... 

Suddenly two werewolves were in front of him. He hadn't heard them approach. Without warning they opened his cell, grabbing his arm. 

"Come on, let's go" One of them said gruffly. 

Stiles looked over at the girl in confusion, hoping she could tell him what's going on but she just nodded at him and said "It's your turn now" 

He knew what that meant. 

"Wait! I just got here" Stiles cried out, trying to struggle but it was no use. 

"That's why you're fighting, if you die we'll just get another human to fill your spot, it'll be quicker than way" The other werewolf said stiffly, glaring at Stiles with irritation. 

Stiles was dragged away from his cell which he supposed would be his new home for now... 

Then before he knew it he was shoved out of a wooden door, into a stone pit, there was no escape, stone walls all around him. 

There was a bright light shining on him from the corner which blinded him slightly and stopped him from seeing the audience he apparently had from the shouts, whoops and boo's he could hear. He could hear encouragement and insults being shouted at him and it seemed to be coming from above? 

He knew they all must be werewolves... 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight a new human joins us! And fighting him? We have human 322! He's only been in the fighting pits for two weeks, however that's a long time for them down there, will this be his lucky break?!" 

The lights flashed different colours and Stiles could just make out a figure the opposite side of the pit. 

"Alright! Fight to the death, only one winner. The prize for winning? Survival! And on my count we begin" 

"3, 2, 1!"


	6. Survival Instincts and Uncontrollably Thoughts

The figure advanced quickly. Stiles barely had time to jump to one side, avoiding the hands going for his neck. Stiles winced as he scrambled towards. His opponent finally coming into full view. 

His opponent looked a couple of years older than him, despite this and only being here for two weeks it was clear the constant fighting was wearing him down. 

Stiles could actually see the outline of his skull, the skin was pulled that tight over his face, incredibly hollow and starved look to him. 

His eyes had sunken in as well. There was a desperation in his eyes that Stiles thought he was familer with but it made him feel sick to his stomach. 

A desperation to survive. 

And he knew as he stared at his opponent the same look must be in his eyes. 

His own instincts flaring up at the hostility from the other young man. 

Flight or Fight. 

He couldn't run... so it was obvious what he needed to do, fight...

 _Fight for his life_. 

He dived out of the way of the second lunge but next lunge he didn't get up for and instead waited on the ground, grabbing hold of the older boys thin wrists, using his weight he flipped them so he was above him, pinning him to the ground. 

Shouts came from above.

Wait... I have to... Stiles realised. The fighting would not end like this. 

He... hesitated. 

Stiles knew it was only easier to do so because this other boy seemed to have not had a lot to eat, there was no real strength behind him, only a desperate need to survive. 

It was this need that he managed to wriggle from Stiles grip, grabbing hold of Stiles head and smashing it on the ground, there was no hesitation from his opponent. 

Stiles vision grew blurry yet the pain was a wake up call, sending more and more adrenaline buzzing throughout his body. 

**_He would not die!_ **

Not until his father was revenged! 

A snarl that Stiles didn't even know he was capable of, ravenged  from his mouth. 

Not thinking. Not anymore. Just reacting. 

Before he knew it Stiles had used his legs to hook underneath the boys own feet, unbalancing him then using that distraction to wretch his head from the boys grip. 

His hands went for the easiest target. The older boys throat. He made sure to trap his oppoenents hands and legs underneath him, using his body weight and superior strength that had still not dimmed from starvation yet until his opponents, so the older boy could not move his feet or hands. 

Stiles hands wrapped around the boys throat and started to _squeeze_. 

He didn't think about that he was purposely killing someone or someone was dying because of him. All he thought about in that moment was that he wanted to _live_. 

If he needed to kill to survive? 

_So be it._

Blood thirsty shouts rang out from the crowed, cheering him on. 

It took Stiles a couple of seconds to realise that the boy was no longer fighting back, no longer breathing. 

His eyes were staring at Stiles, lifelessly. 

Stiles let out a shaky breath, slowly standing upwards. 

A part of his mind registered that the person on the speaker was talking again, shouting towards the crowd about the fights results but most of his mind was finally kicking back into a slower pace and his instincts dimming, leaving him confused and horrified.

Wait... 

 _Wait_... 

He'd just killed him... 

He'd strangled him to death. 

Stiles let a whimper then turned around, he couldn't stop his own bodies response. 

He threw up, his chest heaving, a tight panic gripping his chest. 

H-he'd just killed- 

Oh god! 

Stiles couldn't stop his eyes from wondering to the now lifeless body and he couldn't stop himself from thinking. 

Which lead him to bursting into tears.

_I didn't even know his name._

The fight had only lasted about a minute but it felt like hours for Stiles. 

He felt sick and basically all around tramarised but what horrified him even more that he was... _relieved_. 

 _Relieved_ he was alive. 

 _Relieved_ he'd been able to kill like that when he'd needed too. 

 _Relieved_ that now he _knew_ he had it in him. 

 _Relieved_ that he _knew_ that if it came to it... he could kill that werewolf. That werewolf that killed his father. 

And he knew that's what shouldn't be his priority right after a fight like that, knew he should feel guilty. 

But he didn't, not for the right reasons any way. 

And that's really what horrified him. 

Stiles wondered distantly what Derek would think of him now, what would the pack think of him now? He smiled wryly.

_What would they think of poor defenceless skinny Stiles now?_

This thought seemed suddenly hilariously funny to him and Stiles couldn't stop himself from laughing. Somewhat slightly hysterically. 

He barley noticed himself being lead out of the pit. 

He was still laughing. 

However soon the laughter turned to sobs and he curled up in his cell and cried his heart out. 

His emotions whirling inside him, difficult to grasp and make sense of. 

But he did remember why he's laughing had suddenly turned to tears.

It had been from a stray thought. 

What... 

 _What would his father have thought of him now?_  


	7. Recovery and Goal

Stiles mind was a place of chaos and doubt. This is what he would have to live through if he wanted revenge? But then he couldn’t back out now, there was no way he could escape, not with this many werewolves around. 

He winced as his cell opened but only to let out a sigh of relief. The wolves only pushed a plate with a small amount of bread and a cup of water into his cell. 

Hunger quickly overtook everything. How long was it since he had last eaten and had a drink? 

He reached for the bread and water eagerly, not caring about what it tasted like. 

“I wouldn’t it I were you” 

With effort Stiles managed to look in her direction and not start to eat like he really wanted to do. 

It was that girl who had talked to him before. He noticed she had bruises up her arms and her wrists were especially red. 

She must have been in a fight and won or she wouldn’t be here Stiles thought. 

“You should make that last” She said and added, explaining herself “You’ll some water every 24 hours, just enough to keep you alive but still dehydrated while the food you’ll only get once every couple of days“ 

Stiles stared at the bread. His mouth watered and the hunger twisted in his stomach. 

“ _Every couple of days_?” 

He had to make this last days and not eat it on one go? 

He noticed then that her food was just a slice of bread unlike his which was a small roll and she had no water. 

She gave a bitter smile “Once you’ve lasted about a month here they start giving you less and less food and water until you’re on the brink of death then they’ll put you up against someone in much better shape. If you survive that  then you’ll start to get more food and water, each day it’ll pick up until you’ll be moved out of the human pen. I don’t know where they go after that though” 

She pointed towards a cell that was almost opposite of hers but it was higher of the ground. 

Stiles looked up and his eyes widened at the food that was laid out on the cell. There was a jug of water and a two huge bowls of food that Stiles didn’t recognise though it smell amazing. 

He couldn’t see the figure in the cell because of the angle but he did see hands grab one of the bowls and the sound of eating. 

“He doesn’t have worry about it not lasting unlike most of us he’s been here long enough to get that special treatment. He survived the fight when he close to death from starvation and dehydration. Him and two others but they are special cases usually if we survive up until that point that’s when we die.” 

Two others? 

Stiles looked for them, glancing at everyone’s portion of food on each cell. 

Then he found them. 

A young women and an older man  . They both were eating big plates of food. He also noticed how they both looked like they had filled out slightly, much bulkier and bigger than any of the other humans that were in the cells. 

A number of scars was littered all over their bodies. 

 Stiles suddenly realised he wasn’t the only one looking at these three humans. Wistful and hopeful looks shone in other humans expressions, looks that also included fear and waryness. 

That’s the goal everyone was aiming for. To get more food and eventually to be taken away from this dark and rotting cells. 

The girl also then added her smile incredibly fake and was it trying to hide some fear as well? 

“Once the wolves deem you’re close to death _they_ are the opponents you’ll face in the pit” 

If I win I’ll be even closer to my goal Stiles thought eyeing them. 

He then turned to his own food with a new determination he only took a small bite and sip of his food before putting it down. 

He had to make it last if he was going to do any good in his next fight. 


End file.
